A Dragonslaying Hero
by Garoil
Summary: [Oneshot Prolog Challange] The Dragonborn is a hero too ... so why is he not a Servant too?


AN.:

Yeah, basically a OneShot/Prolog to a Fate/Zero and TES: Skyrim Crossover, where the Dragonborn gets summoned as a Servant. Based on a Challenge by myself, which can be read in detail in my profile. There are others too, so check them out.

I will NOT continue this, that is your part to do, but it is only a POSSIBLE beginning and does not have to be one like this.

* * *

"_A golden-eyed stranger showed me a unknown world, in basic aspects similar to ours, but in everything else completely different. A playground for Demons, Gods and Mortals alike. Where heroes wander and monsters live. A world of constant fight and bloodshed, where the mighty fight out their wars, but where even the lowest can rise to glory. It is known as Mundus, but I call it by a name that seems far more fitting: 'The Arena'" _ - Excerpt out of the last will of an unknown magus, found by his corpse after he killed himself with a spoon.

* * *

Tokiomi Tohsaka and his apprentice Kirei Kotomine waited for the dust to clear down. Tokiomi intended to summon the strongest Servant for the Grail War, the ancient king of Uruk, the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh. He paid a lot of good money to gain a suitable catalyst, the fossil of the shed of the first snake.

The dust settled down and huge man stood in front of them, he was entirely clad in some kind of armor made out of bones. There was no indication that this man was from anywhere near the area of Babylonia. He resembled more the appearance of a Nordic warrior.

"Servant Archer here, who of you is my master?" The man spoke in a deep voice and looked down to the duo, he was at least a head bigger than them.

"May I ask your name, warrior? Are you the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh?" Tokiomi replied.

"I can feel your prana flowing from you to me, so you must be my Master … and to your Question." The huge man took a deep breath. "No, I am no king, though I may had once the chance to become one … many called me a hero, so I probably am one … but in the end, I'm not the one you are asking for."

"How is this possible?!" The Thosaka head glared down on catalyst. "I had the perfect relic, the king of heroes should have appeared … but instead there is some kind of Nordic barbarian! That's completely different."

The armored man went down on his knees, steel being an impressive stature, and picked up the fossil, looking at it closer. "Master, what should this be?"

"The fossil of a snake's shed, the first one to be exact. That's at least what the legends say…" Kirei answered instead.

"A snake you say? Well I have seen the pattern a lot during my live … This is not the shed of a snake, these were once the scales of a dragon." The servant muttered without much emotion in his voice, like it was an everyday thing for him to say this.

"Dragon scales? Don't be ridiculous … why should dragon scales be the catalyst to summon you, an Archer-Class-Servant? I don't know of any hero who had strong relations with dragons that was also the master of the bow." Tokiomi said slightly calmer.

"Ah now that you are mentioning it … it is weird that I got summoned as an Archer. I can handle a bow, even one of my Noble Phantasms is one though that one roots from another part of my life, but I'm far from being a master."

Tokiomi rubbed his temples and sighed. "It is getting better and better … now _my _Archer servant isn't even a master of marksmanship."

"Strange, isn't it? Saber would be probably be more fitting, or Rider … maybe even Berserker, I and some of my actions during my life do got called 'mad' several times." The giant man said and rubbed his hand in his neck, a move that should show his embarrassment but only looked strange on this huge warrior.

"But I think that I do have an explanation for it!" He concluded before the two magi could say anything. "My fate during live was being the perfect hunter and to safe my homeland. So I think that my destiny as a 'perfect hunter' qualified me to be an Archer-Class-Servant."

"Perfect hunter of what?! What can be so bad that it needs a _perfect_ hunter to kill it? Who are you, Servant?" Tokiomi shot back, demanding an answer.

The servant grinned under his helmet and spread out his arms like he waited for a hug.

"I, Master, am your Servant known as Archer. I am the man who kills the most fearsome creatures in existence, I gained the title of the 'Dragon of the North', I am the ultimate Dragon Hunter. I am a human, born with the soul of a Dragon. My brothers, my _prey_, calls me Dovahkiin, but everyone in human tongue calls me the Dragonborn! But you, my Master, shall know my name from brith, it is …"

* * *

This Dragonborn is a warrior, a Nord of Skyrim. He fought with the Companions and the Empire. He defeated Alduin on the Throat of the World and a second time in Sovengarde. He killed Harkon and his vampires with the help of Serana, the Dawnguard-Order and the Artifact known as "Auriel's Bow". And he defeated the first Dragonborn, Miraak, in Apocryphia.

He wears a Dragonbone armor, Auriel's Bow and the sword he found with the blades, Dragonbane.

* * *

_Class: _**Archer**

_Real Name:_**?/The Dragonborn**

_Master:_**Tokiomi Tohsaka**

_Alignment: _**Good**

_Strength: __**A**_

_Endurance: __**A**_

_Agility: __**C**_

_Mana: __**B**_

_Luck: __**C**_

_Noble Phantasm: __**A+**_

**Class Skills:**

_Independent Action: __**A+**_

_Magic Resistance: __**E**_

**Personal skills:**

_Instinct: __**C [A]**_

The Dragonborn can feel most threats when they come to him, but it only applies in defense. As soon as he faces someone/something that had contact with dragons, it rises to rank **A, **this hails from his Legend of his fights with the Dragon threat and from his Dovah Sil, his dragon soul, which gives him superior fighting abilities against dragons.

_Divinity: __**D**_

The Dragonborn definitely is some kind of divine being. His Dovah Sil, his Dragon Soul, theoretically makes him to a 'real' divine god, but his, and the existence of every Dragonborn, is shrouded in mystery and there are no real proof of how they came to existence. Therefore a low rank.

_Riding: __**A+++**_

The Dragonborn has ridden many things during his live. Horses, Undead Horses, Ships, Carriages and even Dragons. It gives him the highest rank of Riding possible. It also qualifies him as a Rider-Class Servant.

_Dragonslaying-Hero: __**A**_

Similar to his _Instinct-_Skill, but only effects the Dragonborn when he fights someone/something that hat contact with Dragons, another Dragonborn or a Dragon itself. It raises all ranks of his basic stats by **one rank **or by **[+]** if it already on A-rank.

Besides that, if this skill is on A-Rank or higher, everyone who had contact with a Dragon does feel uneasy around him. _"The fear of the hunted."_

**Noble Phantasm:**

_Thu'um: __**A**_

_Anti-Dragon-Noble Phantasm_

The dragon-language, the strongest weapon of the Dragonborn and of all Dragons. It is very flexible and depends on the mastery of the user and the user's knowledge of words. The Dragonborn has a large knowledge about the dagon-language, which gives him A-Rank. He is therefore on the same level as the Greybeards and most dragons, which differ from A(normal Dragons) to A+++(Parthurnax).

Other users of the Thu'um:

Ulfric Stormcloak: D

Nords in general: E

Dragon priests: B-A

Alduin: EX(Strongest of all Dragons, firstborn)

Miraak: EX(had centuries to learn it up to perfection, firstborn human son, knowledge of Apocryphia)

_Auriel's Bow: __**B [A+]**_

_At night:_** B **Anti-Unit-Noble Phantasm

During Daylight: **A+ **Anti-Group-Noble Phantasm

The holy bow, which the Dragonborn used to defeat the Volkihar-Vampires. It is strongest when the sun shines bright and is at its top. It is weaker when the sun is down.

_Dragonbane: _**C [B]**

The sword that the Dragonborn found in the hideout from the Blades. It is a katana-like weapon that got already wielded against dragons before the Dragonborn appeared. It becomes stronger and gains a rise in rank when it gets wielded against somebody who had contact with dragons, or dragons itself.


End file.
